You got a friend in me
by foreverfrozenfan
Summary: Set When Bonnie is sixteen. Bonnie's mum finds the toys and thinks Bonnie should sell them at a Yard sale.
1. Chapter 1

"Shh! Someone's coming!" Jessie hissed at the other toys who were moving around in the old toy box that was covered in a thick layer of dust in the attic.

"Ok, what's up here?" Bonnie's mum said to herself as she flashed a torch in the dark attic, the light shone on the toy box and she dragged it towards her.

"Bonnie!" She called.

A tall slender girl appeared at the bottom of the ladders.

"What?" She asked.

"Give me a hand with this!" Her mum heaved the toy box out and Bonnie helped her pull it down to the ground.

"What's in this thing?" Her mum asked, blowing away the dust. A faded pink scribble read "Bonnie's toy box"

Bonnie slowly lifted up the lid and exclaimed with delight, "My old toys!"

She picked up Woody, Buzz and Jessie and smiled at them as she remembered when she was little. She picked up more including Buttercup, Dolly and Trixie and her whole childhood was flooding back in her memories.

"So can we sell these?" Bonnie's mum asked.

"What? No!" Bonnie cried, holding the toys close.

"Bonnie your sixteen years old, your too old to play with toys."

"Ok..." Bonnie sighed and placed the toys back in the box.

"I might have a yard sale tomorrow." Her mum called after her as she went back to her bedroom, pushing the box with her.

_tomorrow? I found my toys after all these years and I have to give them away, tomorrow? _She thought to herself and then called back, "Ok, but I get the money for them!" pretending she didn't care.

When she was in her bedroom she opened the box once again and smiled at the toys, she really didn't want to sell them, but her mum was right she was too old for toys. But still she figured she might as well have one last playtime before she gave them away.

Soon all the toys were scattered across the room, and Bonnie was kneeling on the floor holding Buzz and Woody on Bullseye and Buttercup as if they were riding them.

"Bonnie! Dinners ready!" Her mum shouted from downstairs.

"Coming!" Bonnie called back, dropping the toys on the floor and headed downstairs.

After realising the coast was clear, all the toys rose.

"She played with us!" Trixie squealed with excitement.

"I didn't think she would," Jessie admitted, "After all those years of being in the attic, I thought she'd forgotten about us."

"Yeah, but didn't you hear? We're all getting sold tomorrow!" Mr potato head announced.

"What!" The majority of them gasped in chorus.

"Now everybody calm down!" Woody said.

"Ha, now where have I heard that before." Mr potato head mumbled.

Woody glared at him then continued, "I'm sure if Bonnie does sell us, she won't split us up."

"No offence cowboy, but who's going to buy ALL of us?" Dolly asked, gesturing to the gang.

"Err-"  
"I'm sure somebody will." Buzz put in, helping Woody out.

The rest of the gang started muttering and walking away, observing the room and getting used to being back in it once again.

"You're sure?" Woody raised an eyebrow at Buzz.

"Yes, I am."

"Well I sure hope you are!" Jessie came from behind them, making Woody and Buzz jump, " 'Cause I don't want to lose any of you!"


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, Bonnie's mum had tables out on the front lawn cluttered with all sorts of junk she didn't need any more. Of course Bonnie didn't consider her toys junk, but she knew she wouldn't be needing them anymore, and that some little kid else could cherish and play with them, just as she had. But this little kid had to promise to look after them, just as she had promised to Andy.

Bonnie carried the toy box downstairs and brought them outside to her mum.

"How much are you selling them for?" Her mum asked.

" Not sure but I want them to be all together, whoever buys them." Bonnie said.

She kept the box at the other end of the garden, where only few could notice it.

Many people came and bought things, but no-one bought the toys. A few people attempted to buy a few separately, but Bonnie wouldn't allow it.

"It's all, or none of them." She said firmly to a man from a few houses down the road who had Woody and Jessie in his hand. She took the toys off him and placed them back in the box and closed the lid.

* * *

"Phew, that was close," Woody sighed.

"See, what did I tell you, Bonnie wouldn't split us up." Buzz said proudly.

"Yeah, but I don't see anyone content on buying the lot of us, and you know what that means." Potato head grumbled.

"What!?" The peas in a pod gasped in chorus.

"We'll either be put back in the attic forever or Thrown away!"

They all began to panic.

"Shh! Everyone calm down!" Woody said, which seemed to be something he said frequently

* * *

Bonnie was helping her mum carry some more things out when a little boy ran in front of her. She dropped the stuff on a nearby table and almost fell over. the little boy watched her worriedly.

"Whoa, watch what you're doing." Bonnie said softly, smiling.

"Sorry." The boy said shyly. Bonnie looked closer at him and noticed he seemed familiar. His chestnut brown hair, his baby blue eyes the small freckles across his nose.

A tall man walked over, Bonnie assumed it must have been his dad, he scooped the boy up and placed him on his shoulders.

"Daddy!" The boy shrieked with laughter as his Dad rocked him around making 'zooming' noises.

"Three...two...one...Blastoff!" The man counted down, throwing his son up and catching him again.

The little boy looked just like his dad, Bonnie examined his face more and then suddenly gasped.

"Andy?" She asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the nice reviews you guys :) Sorry this chapters so short, I've got it all written up but it seems too long to put into one chapter, so I'm just going to cut it up into small ones.**

* * *

Bonnie stared at Andy for a few seconds.

"Oh hey, Bonnie wasn't it?" He asked, putting his son on the ground.

"Yeah, yeah," she snapped out of her somewhat trance, "So you moved back into town?" She asked curiously.

"No, actually, I thought I'd bring Tyler here to see his Grandma for a couple of days."  
"Aw, that's nice." Bonnie smiled, then looked at the little boy who was hiding behind his dads leg, _now why does that seem familiar? _She thought,

"And this must be Tyler then?"

"Yeah, say hi Tyler." Andy patted his son.

"Hi." Tyler whispered shyly.

Bonnie smiled at him and then suddenly had an idea.

"Wait right here." She said, walking off.

* * *

A few moments later Bonnie returned holding the toy box.

"What's this?" Andy questioned.

Bonnie placed the box on the ground and opened the lid.

"Hey my old toys!" Andy gasped with glee, "You still have them?"

Bonnie nodded, "All there in good condition, if I do say so myself and a bunch of my old toys." She chuckled.

Tyler peeked round from behind his dad to take a peek at the toys.

"And I was wondering..." Bonnie started, kneeling down so she was the same height as Tyler, "If you would like to have them?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter :) thanks for all the nice reviews you guys again :)**

* * *

Tyler nuzzled his head against his Dad's leg and looked up at him.

"Bonnie are you sure?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, I mean most of them are rightfully yours." She smiled, "Would you like them?" Bonnie asked softly, taking out Woody and offering him to Tyler.

Tyler gave his Dad another glance, then walked closer to Bonnie took Woody slowly from her hand. He pulled at his pull string and a crackly, "There's a snake in my boot!"came from Woody.

"Hey, he still works!" Andy beamed, looking at Woody.

"Here, you can have them all." Bonnie grinned, pushing the box towards Tyler so he could have a better look.

"How much?" Andy asked, pulling his wallet from his jean pocket.

"Oh nothing!" Bonnie protested, waving her hand, "You gave them to me, so I feel maybe it's right to give them back."

Andy and Bonnie smiled as Tyler cuddled Woody, Buzz and Jessie.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," Bonnie smiled.

"Thank you." Andy said, "Say thank you, Tyler."

"Thank you."Tyler mumbled, looking away from Bonnie shyly.

"You're welcome."

Bonnie watched as Andy carried the box into the back of his car and Tyler ran down the garden path holding Woody and Buzz.

"Bye! Thanks again!" Andy called, waving at Bonnie.

"No problem!" Bonnie called back.

Just before Tyler reached the car, he turned around, ran back up to Bonnie and gave her a hug.

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear.

"Your very welcome, don't forget to take care of those toys." She said.

And with that, Tyler ran back to the car and sat in the back playing with his new/old toys.

Andy started the engine, and just before he drove off he gave Bonnie one last wave.

"Look Daddy! He's like the cowboy, you know the one in your pictures!" Tyler giggled, showing Woody to Andy.

"Yeeawww!" Tyler cried out, pretending to be Woody, "There's a snake in my boot!"

Andy smiled, "Glad your back, Woody." He said to himself.

_Nice to have you back too, partner,_ Woody thought to himself.

* * *

Bonnie stood in the porch and waved them off until the car had completely vanished out of sight. She remembered when she last waved off that beaten up blue car (funny it was still working) only when she had waved it off before she had a whole new clan of toys, she was a clumsy, shy six year old, now she was all grown up just like Andy had been.

"Who was that?" Her mum asked.

"Oh, Andy." Bonnie replied.

"Andy Davis? How is he? What's he doing back in town?"

"Well he's older, he's visiting his mum with his little boy Tyler and he's great since I just gave Tyler all his, well and my old toys."  
"Oh what a coincidence, he gave you those toys and you gave them to his son, aw. How much did you get?"

"Nothing, I thought since he gave them to me, why not do the same." Bonnie smiled.

"Aw, your too nice Bonnie." Her mum walked down the porch steps and onto the lawn.

"Now come on, help me clean this up."

Bonnie groaned and followed her.


End file.
